


A Hundred Million Suns (And You Shine Brightest)

by KatherosLibra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, And the poor humans that get stuck in the middle, Definitely a WIP, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Violence but it's SMT so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago the angels drove demonkind from the realm of mortals and, to this day, they dwell there as guardians of the barrier between realms.  However in recent centuries the barrier has grown weak, allowing demons to break through and invade in small skirmishes.  As a young angel, only about eighteen hundred years of age, Hibiki is barely more than a rookie at his duties as a guardian.  Despite this, he is skilled with magic and diplomacy, often ending many skirmishes by manipulating the truth to seem as though he has the advantage.  All of his skills in magic and crafting tales will be tested against Yamato, a demon only a century younger than Hibiki who refuses to allow some newcomer angel prevent him from retaking the area just beyond his section of barrier. </p>
<p>Extreme alternate universe of Devil Survivor 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, I know. Yet another AU from me despite not finishing any of my previous stories. But this one I'm very much invested in so let's begin! I'll rate each chapter in the notes at the beginning and mark any warnings that may be needed. 
> 
> Chapter 1/Prologue  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None

    Many eons ago a great battle was fought by the forces of light and dark.  The leaders of the forces of light, the four Cardinal Archangels, waged a terrible war against the darkness of the demons who overtook the realm of humans.  Never before had such a brutal war taken place and, due to the extreme powers of both the angels and the demons, the world's very surface was changed.  Mountains were crushed into plains and valleys, seas were replaced with deserts and plains.  The entire face of the planet was changed so utterly that the old maps of the world were useless.  And, despite it all, humanity continued to thrive.  After many thousands of years of war, the angels finally sealed the demons behind a barrier, locking them in their realm and away from humans. 

    Centuries passed and the memory of the war faded from humanity's knowledge.  If not for the angels who stood guard at the barrier's key  points, no one would have remembered that there was ever a threat of demons overtaking the world.  But not even the wisest among the angels knew of the plan being hatched in the deep darkness of the demonic realm. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha wow hey look at this I'm actually updating it. Just a chapter to get some info on how Hibiki's head is in this AU and the next might be focused more on Yamato.

    It was an unspoken rule of Heaven that angels were not supposed to be interested in things from the mortal plane.  Things that were not humans, that is.  And yet, as he held up the small, smooth piece of deep green glass to the sun, Hibiki couldn't help but wonder why that was a rule.  Humans made such fascinating things and he liked to collect the small shiny pieces of their creations.  The older, more experienced angels, seemed to indulge in his curiosity and allowed him to collect his treasures to use for the sun-catchers he loved to make.  Perhaps it was because he did just that, he mused while tucking the glass into a small pouch on his hips and continuing to scan for more.  He didn't keep the items for himself, instead choosing to decorate trees in his assigned place at the barrier with them.  Only one angel, a rather timid but kind girl, had asked about why the blue-eyed angel had this hobby.  Hibiki hadn't even been capable of coming up with an answer to her question and that, more than anything, bothered him. 

    Angels were supposed to know why they chose to do things.  Usually the answer had to do with it being the Lord's Will but sometimes it was because they chose to spread light or hope or something.  Hibiki huffed, spreading his wings and flying from the creek where he normally searched for his collection to return to his position.  

     Perhaps he had been assigned here because of his love of light and his youth, he mused to himself as he carefully landed on a wide branch in his favorite tree.  This part of the barrier had long been quiet despite the weakness in it.  For some reason, demons had simply never tried to invade here.  But at least he could make his sun-catchers in relative peace in this quiet forest, enjoying the sounds of the birds singing in the trees.  Shaking the thoughts from his head, it was for the best if he didn't mull on them as things like that could lead to a Fall, the dark-haired boy sat down and opened his pouch.  Today had been a rather good day for collecting, all things considered.  There was the green glass, some glittery crystals he believed fell from some human jewelry, a brilliantly red bead that reminded him of Alcor's wings, and some still shiny coins.  All in all, not a bad amount in total.  

    Hibiki hummed softly, tapping his chin as he considered the patterns he'd align the items in.  Maybe he could make a circular one this time, with the glass and the bead in the center and the rest surrounding them.  That could possibly work.  Though he'd need some stronger thread and possibly wood to hold the shape correctly.  Sighing, he ran a hand through the soft down on his wings in thought. 

  "...I'll need more pieces for something that elaborate..." he mused, carefully returning the items to his bag.  It was likely he'd find more in a different location than his usual hunting grounds at the creek but he couldn't be sure.  Pushing his hair out of his eyes, Hibiki leaned against the tree and watched the patterns of dancing light his creations from before made.  It made him almost miss Heaven and it's crystal spires and the ever-present gentle singing of angels across the plane.  This forest he was in was too far south on Earth to see the beautiful auroras that were always present in his holy home.  Instead he had the orange glow of the human city and their lights far to the East, lighting the sky in an almost sickly color, and the constant itch that came from being so close to such a weak spot in the barrier.  Hibiki cast a dark glare towards the cracked crystal that marked the seal, wishing it was stronger.  His wings ached minutely from the demonic energies that managed to seep through and he hated it.  But for now there was nothing even the Cardinal Archangels could do about a damaged barrier seal.  To do more than observe it would shatter the fragile truce between the Abyss and Heaven, something none of them could afford right now. 

    Too many angels had died in the last wave of the war and Heaven was still recovering from the losses.  Many of the younger angels, Hibiki included, were formed from human souls that had been just pure enough to justify it.  They were at a greater risk of Falling, however, thanks to the still present, although muted, human emotions that burned in them.  Hibiki himself had been told more than once that he needed to not be reckless should demons appear because they could make him Fall.  And if he Fell, he'd never be able to see Alcor again. 

    Shivering at the dark thoughts that suddenly filled his mind, the young angel quickly returned his gaze to the sky.  He refused to Fall, no matter how bad things might get.  After all, he'd promised Alcor that he'd rise through the ranks to join him.  

  "Just a few centuries of guard duty to get through," he sighed while settling down for meditation.  "I can handle that."


End file.
